A Place for Lust
by Majstro
Summary: "This is a place where lust and happiness have no boundaries, rules, dishonesty or ending." Shion one day enter an odd resturant by accident and is dragged into a world of lies, betrayal and love. Because what could this odd resturant turn out to really be?
1. Chapter 1

This idea come to me in a dream. I'm planning many chapters so I hope you like it!  
I'm very excited to write it! Send me a review if you like! much love.

* * *

**A place of Lust**

* * *

_"This is a place where lust and happiness have no boundaries, rules, dishonesty or ending."_

* * *

Shion looked at the sign of the restaurant, questioning whether the best option was to enter the "place where lust and happiness have no boundaries" restaurant or keep standing in the downpour. His breath escaped in soft white clouds as he took a moment to breathe again. He had pressed his body so close to the door to escape the sudden rain that if anyone would open the door he would fall right in.  
No, he would by no means enter this restaurant. He would find another place to take shelter from the rain he thought and stepped out in the rain again. The street was empty and the lights were out in every window. He bit his lip and peeked back at the door and blushed at the thought of what secrets it could hold.

"I really have no choice have I. . ."  
Shion dragged his feet back and took a deep breath to gain courage before he slowly moved his hand towards the handle. All of a sudden the door flung up and hit him in the face so hard he fell down on the wet ground.

"Oh my-Oh!" A young girl kneeled beside Shion and her short black hair was full off glitter and she had a black tight dress on her.  
"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt! I'm sorry!" She looked as she was about to cry and helped Shion up again.

"Yeah I'm alright."

"Please come in. I'll get a towel." She took Shion's hand between her small ones and dragged him into the restaurant.

He slowly sat down and the girl disappeared to fulfill her mission. It seemed like the restaurant hadn't opened yet as the staff was busy with setting up the tables.  
The place was huge; and it looked like an old theater since it had a big stage with red heavy curtains. There were numerous of round tables placed around in the local and the ceiling was never-ending and it held a massive crystal lamp meters over the tables. Shion could feel his yaw drop open as he took in the scenery of the restaurant.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice snapped Shion back to reality. Beside him stood a tall beautiful woman with her hair was rolled up in spools and she wore an expensive looking robe which followed her body.

"I-I just. . ."

"We haven't opened yet." The golden eyes pierced Shion as they glowed in the soft light.

"Isis! He is with me!" The little girl returned with a towel in her hands and she breathed heavy as she handed it to Shion.

"Who is he!"

"I accidently knocked him at the door. . .and it was my fault. And I just wanted to help. . ." Her voice vanished and she looked as she really was about to break into tears now.

"What is all this fuss about?!" A handsome man entered the scene and joined beside the little girl and looked at Shion.

"I'm sorry I will leave now." Shion said and handed the towel back and started to walk towards the door. "I didn't mean to bother you, I'm sorry."

"Wait!" The man caught Shion's hand in his step and turned him around. For a moment the man just stood there and looked at him from his face, down his body and up again.

"Do you want to work here? We could need one like you."

"Wha-what! NO!"

"Why not?" The man closed in towards Shion.

"The sign. . ." Shion said and looked away.

"What about the sign?" Was this man stupid or something? It stood written right at the door what kind of restaurant this was. Shion could feel how he started to get irritated at the situation. He wanted to leave.

"Because. . .because. . .this is a whore house is it not?" Shion mumbled low so only the man could hear and he could feel his cheeks blush in embarrassment.  
The man smiled and took a step back.

"Oh. . .you think that, do you? You stay here for a free meal, then you can decide for yourself: if these girls are whores." The instant reaction from the beautiful woman was shocking.

"I'm not a whore! Did you say I was a whore?" She looked at Shion with so much anger in her eyes and then back at the man.

"Don't look at me. You have to solve it yourself, Isis." He shrugged and looked as he wanted to laugh and the woman, Isis, looked at Shion again.

"I should leave." Shion said with an indifferent tone and turned around. He didn't want anything else than to leave this house of maniacs.

"No." Isis grabbed his hand and her voice changed right with the physical contact. Shion turned around and looked into the golden eyes, this time they were soft and pleading.

"No please don't go. I'll show you we are not whores."

"Why do you care what I think?"

"Please." Her voice was like soothing water that washed over him. "It's raining outside and it is a free meal."

She was right: it was still raining outside and it was a free meal. And since it seemed like this restaurant wasn't anything about whores it couldn't be anything worse.

"Okay. I'll stay."  
Isis smiled soft at him and turned away and leaved them.

What could this odd restaurant turn out to be that was so special? Shion thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote so much yesterday. haha so much that I had to break it into two chapters. geez.  
hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own No.6

* * *

The restaurant had opened its doors, but there was no fuss made, the men and few women who took their places was moving like a clock. Some of them knew exactly where they was going and like it was a natural habit, and they got seated and waited; while others awkwardly got seated at the first table they could find in the back. Shion sat at an empty table in the back and he fingered nervously on the white tablecloth as he watched the customers. Some were talking amongst themselves in a low voice but most of them remained quiet. Shion wondered why no one ordered anything as the men and women just sat there and didn't touch their menus that laid before them.

Suddenly the handsome man appeared from behind the curtain and all the eyes and attention was now directed to him and him only.

"Dear gentlemen and ladies, in this sick world of superficial love we offer a sanctuary for those who seek unconditional happiness and lust. In its simplest form but yet so pure. I introduce the flowers who grow up among dirt and hate in this cruel world offer healing to those who need."

His eyes met Shion's before he disappeared behind the curtain again.  
Soft music started and the heavy curtains moved aside, and as it exposed the persons hiding behind it the silence was broken. The men cheered and called on the nine girls who stood on the stage dressed in soft dresses in sheer colors.

The beauty of the girls stunned Shion and the cheering was such off a praising and worship as if the girls were goddesses. Suddenly did the girls start to move and a clear melody of voices filled the room. They moved as water and their sheer dresses followed them like mist as they danced around the stage. Shion spotted Eri and the little girl he had met before among them, their beauty was stunning and Eri's now long blonde hair framed her face and made her look like an angel moving.

And as soon the act had started, as soon it softly died out and all the girls stood still in a perfect line on the stage. Now chaos emerged the men called on the girls with all their might standing up from their chairs. The curtains closed slow and the men calmed down and once again seated themselves at their tables.  
Shion blinked a few times from his confusion over the scene he had just watched.  
Was this is? Was this it? Was this the special about this restaurant? Shion couldn't understand anything and as he just sat there thinking as piece of paper had been laid before him.

"Your wish of flower." It said on it and under there were two empty lines.

What am I supposed to do with this? Shion thought as he watched the men around him to get a clue, but they were focusing in the papers and wrote on them as if they were in panic.  
Shion could feel how his palms were becoming sweaty: what was he supposed to do? Suddenly a girl collected the papers again.  
Then after some time had passed the nine girls entered the restaurant again moving towards different tables. They sat down beside the men and picked up their menus and Shion watched how every girl went to do the same thing.  
Suddenly the little black-haired girl appeared beside him dressed in a soft violet dress that fell over her body.

"Hi!"

Shion got striked by a sunny smile from her and he figured he could get some answers from her about this whole act.

"What is this?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Shion shrugged at the last word that had left the girls mouth.  
The little girl noticed Shion's confusion and shock that so she went down on her knees beside him and whispered close to him.

"Okay. Stop looking like that it's not good for my reputation."

"What reputation? What is this?" The little girl sighed and went even closer to Shion.

"Well, we are all flower girls. The men come here and pay to have us keep them company. Like entertainers but still not." Shion looked at the little girl and her eyes narrowed.

"Not that kind of entertainment." She said in a sour voice.

"But why would they pay for that?" It looked like the girl thought about it for a while to answer it the best she could.

"Well. . .the world is a kind of cold place and true love is something rare these days. So we give the men what they want; and they pay and pick the girl who fit to their most liking and we try to soothe the minds of these men. Some of the girls get praised like saints of some men and in return they give them love by serving them and by company them."

"You mean the men pay to get the girl they want?" Shion still couldn't really grasp the concept of it.

"Yes, the highest bidder gets the girl. The one who pays the most money get the most time with her and the second get the second best amount of time and so on. So. . .well. . .as you can see is Eri one of the most popular ones."  
The little girl looked over her shoulder towards Eri who sat on her knees beside a rich looking man and hand feed him with cake innocently.

"So the highest bidder gets the girl?" Shion concluded.

"But what about you? Haven't you any bidders that want your time now?" Shion asked and the girl blushed and looked down.

"I'm not that popular so I have a later appointment that I will serve. . ." Shion bit his lip and regretted his question.

"Well I enjoy your company." He said and smiled because he really did, it was something soothing and soft about the girl, but suddenly he realized something.

"Uhm. . . I'm sorry. But what is your name?" Shion felt embarrassed that such long time had passed before he had asked about her name.

"Rina, Master." She said and smiled brightly towards Shion and his cheeks heated as she called him master again, and honestly, it troubled him.

"Please call me Shion." He said in a low voice.

"Oh. But we never-" she trailed off and seemed surprised at his request but then smiled. "Sure, Shion."

Just as Rina was about to ask Shion if he wanted to order something was a big spotlight turned on and directed to the stage and out on it stepped the most beautiful woman Shion had seen.  
Her silver white hair close to his own color was straight and ended in curls that fluttered around her as she turned to the men. Her pale skin was almost in the same tone as her dress and she looked as a sacred creature as she almost sparkled in the light. She opened her mouth and sang in a clear voice with so much feeling that the men almost broke into tears when she finished and went off the stage.

"Who is that?" Shion could barley take his eyes off her.

"That's Yui." A undertone of jealousy could be heard in Rina's voice. Shion nodded and watched how Yui talked to the owner who looked at Shion. Then he met a pair of ice blue eyes who looked right at him and then returned to the man. Yui nodded and started to walk across the restaurant towards Shion and every man stopped to look at her as she passed.  
When she reached Shion's table she just stopped and looked down to Rina.

"Oh!" Rina outburst as if someone had pured cold water on her. "I have an appointment now. Please excuse me, Shi-M-Master." She hurried away and Shion was left with Yui and he could feel the stares and whispers from the other men.

"I'm Yui." She said and her jewelry danced softly as she bowed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note**: I really want to get this story going now to the parts I really want to reach.  
I'm trying hard not to rush it to much.

Thanks for the reveiws lately.  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

". . .uhm. . ." Shion fumbled with the words as he could not think on anything to say in the awkward silence.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Yui's voice was as if she sang and her eyes were even more intense close up.

". . .sure."

Yui didn't say anything more but went away.  
Why is my heart beating so fast? She is beautiful, sure, but there is something about her. Shion never thought of himself of being a shallow type, but there was something other about Yui; like a secret or sadness behind those eyes.

"Master?" Shion was snapped out of his thoughts as Yui had returned with plates of food.

"Thank you." Yui talked about the dishes but Shion couldn't concentrate on the words since he was consumed by his own thoughts.

"What's wrong my Master?" Yui tilted her head to the left as she kneeled down beside Shion and placed her hands and head in his lap.

"Am I boring to you?" She looked up at him and once again tilted her head.

"No, I just can't figure you out." Shion blurted out and he wanted to sink through the floor just as he realized his too honest answer.

But instead it was followed by a soft laugh. "Oh. What do you mean?"

"It's just something about you that I can't see. It something in you eyes." Shion said.

"There is something about you." Shion continued and pressed her hand softly since he felt the need to give her some comfort. Shion had always had a skill of picking up other persons feelings and he would often avoid the trigger buttons if they were undesired to him. But somehow he could feel that Yui was different, and as she felt Shion's response too, her smile died out when she met his gaze. And suddenly there was something revealed in her eyes for a second before she gained her sense and looked away.

"I will leave now." Yui voice was sharp and she stood up and left in fast steps without looking back at Shion.

He was left there numb and it was almost as if he awoke from a trance then he sat there without touching his food.  
What was it he had seen in her eyes? Sadness? Pride? Or both? Shion chewed his lip and repeated the moment over and over again. He didn't notice the bill before him.  
Suddenly someone tapped on the paper and Shion looked up and around and noticed that the restaurant was empty but the man who owned the restaurant stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Had a fun night, had we not?" He smirked at Shion and tapped on the paper once more. Shion looked at the paper and was taken aback.

"What is this!? You said I'd get a free meal!"  
The man chuckled and closed in on Shion.

"Yeah you got it free. But you had one of my flowers all by yourself for half an hour, that was only supposed to serve you food and well, well it seems like you did upset one of my flowers."

"Yui." Shion whispered in realization. "But it was just half an hour!" It left Shion as both a question and statement.  
All the man did was to give him a look and then it was clear for Shion.

"She is the number one."

"Correct!" The man smirked at Shion. "Do you know how hard it is to have Yui? Men will pay beforehand to get time with Yui."

"But I can't pay this. I don't have th-" Shion was dead quiet. How could I be so foolish? How could I not see this coming?

"Well you can _work_ your debt off."  
Shion violently stood up to protest but the man leaned forward and murmured.

"I can call the authorities and they will execute you at the spot. You know that, right? People like you don't have a choice and I'll treat you well. What were you planning to live by in this District anyway?"  
A long pause followed after the sentence had sunken in.

"I understand." Shion said with disgust in his voice since he couldn't deny that the man was right. Everything was true that he said but it was not what was troubling him now.

"Good. Welcome. Shion, right?"  
Shion nodded.

"I'm Mark."

"Is Yui alright? Did I do something to her?" Shion asked and Mark laughed loud.

"It seems like you have fallen for my flower." He said and Shions looked down as his cheeks heated.

"Well, isn't that nice since you will be working here? It will be a one of a kind love story."  
Mark turned around and waved over his head.

"I'll let Rina take care of you. Oh. And by the way-" Mark stopped and faced Shion.

"Your pretty flower Yui is alright. _He_ must have fallen for you too!" Mark left with a loud laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Ohhhb I'm so sorry for the silly long absense! I have been super busy the last weeks. Moving to my own place, senior project deadline, life etc.  
I finally got something together! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews they really motivate me.

Dis: I do not own No.6

* * *

Anger swirled and teared inside, grasping every thought with sour wrath.

"Yui!" Rina ran up from behind and grasped Yui's hand.

"Let go off me!"  
Yui pulled his hand away but stopped his steps. He knew Rina just wanted to help but his emotions were out of control. It wasn't like he could beat someone up, even if he felt like it, and he cursed his short temper. How could he be so upset for what Shion said? He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly to calm his mind.

Rina could feel his anger and fidgeted where she stood. Strong emotions made her uneasy.

"Uhm…Mark wanted to talk to you."

"What for?" Rina looked up in surprise as Yui's voice was now soft like silk again.

"He. . ." Rina trailed off and mumbled something Yui couldn't grasp.

"What?"

"He. . .wanted to talk to you about. . .taking care. . .of Shion." The last words were barely said and Rina was so uneasy that she didn't know what to do as Yui's black aura towered above her.

"Mark. . .said?" his voice was a low sound as from a black panther, mellow and dangerous.

And now is he gonna work here? How is Mark thinking taking in a boy like that! Yui thought as he really felt like punching something now.

"I'll take my leave! Mark is in his office." She bowed and hurried away.

I will fucking kill him! Accepting someone like him into here! Yui slammed his door shut and tore off his dress and the flowers in his hair. He putted on some clean clothes and headed towards Mark's office.

* * *

"So you have to sign here. . .and here." Mark pointed at the piece of paper and Shion traced it with his pen.

"There all done! Welcome to the family, Shion." Marked said and grinned.

"We just have to find someone to train you now. I thought-" he stopped as a light knock come from the door.

"Come in!" Mark shouted and the door opened slowly.

In the opening appeared Yui and he gracefully entered the room. He didn't meet Shion's eyes and stood steps away from him.  
Shion could feel himself blush a bit. Even now Yui was beautiful, even if he was a man. His silver hair was gathered back in a loose bun at the nape of his neck. He had a plain white shirt and jeans. Even now with these clothes he still looked as handsome like before with the same royal aura.

"I will not train him."

Shion turned to Yui in astonishment. Wait? Was Yui supposed to be my trainer? He thought as he gazed at Yui who didn't move an inch.

"Shion. Would you please leave us?"

He nodded and headed to the door and stepped out in the corridor.  
There was a sting of pain in his chest. He knew he often spoke before he could think but he didn't know what he had done to make Yui so upset.  
He chewed on his lip in frustration. He didn't want Yui to be angry at him and he felt sorry for how he acted earlier.

Shion turned around and looked at the dark door. Maybe he could hear what they said?

He closed in on the door but feared that someone would open it and catch him eavesdropping.  
Even though he leaned his ear towards the door with his heart racing, but the only thing he could hear was a low mumble. He gave up and stepped back.

Why is Yui so unwilling to train me? Why not RIna then? Shoin could feel himself get irritated the more he thought about it. Maybe he had said something very inappropriate? Me and my loud mouth, he thought.

There was no one else in the corridor so he leaned against the wall. Shion felt a presence beside him and he jumped as he saw a shadow right next to him. Beside him stood a boy in a yellow shirt and his smoke blue hair gathered back.

"Excuse me are you a customer?"

"I'm Shion and I will work here from today! Nice to meet you!" Shion bowed deep.

"I'm Nezumi. So you are the new one?" Nezumi looked at Shion with his cool grey eyes.

I guess news travels fast here, Shion thought.

"Yes." Shion said in a depressed voice. Nezumi put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you a street kid?"

Shion twitched by the words and he looked away from Nezumi.  
A moment of dense silence followed.

Shion opened his mouth to speak but out of nowhere were the door thrown open and Yui marched towards Shion.  
He saw his chance and before Yui could speak Shion bowed deeply again.

"I'm sorry if I said something stupid to upset you Yui! I'm really sorry!"

Yui didn't say anything and neither did Nezumi.

"I'll be your trainer. And we will start tomorrow at dawn." Yui said and with those words he left.

Nezumi passed beside Shion and moved his face close to Shion.

"Good luck." Nezumi whispered with a tone of laughter under his voice.

Shion didn't know if he should be happy or sad. He was now a flower, an entertainer.

* * *

review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OMG you guys! *get down on the floor and bows* I'm so sorry for the loooong absence. I have been busy with graduation and panic studying the last weeks. And like life! My graduation is this Friday and then it will be over.  
But from your reviews I actually took time to write something since some of you crazy people actually read this. . .**

**At least I hope you are all doing well. And here is the new chapter. Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own No.6**

* * *

"Here is your blanket." Rina tossed the thick fabric on Shion. "There is one more under the bed if you would need it."

"Thanks." Shion responded.

Rina stopped in her actions and gave Shion an asking expression.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this." She whispered. "But you don't have to worry. You will fit in good here." She said as if she could read his thoughts.

Shion inspected the seams on the blanket as there was a pause of silence before she continued.

"Some of our life's have gotten better after getting here. I mean. . ." she trailed off and looked at her feet.

"Yeah. It's true I was a street kid before I got here." Shion said to break the silence again.

"So I guess this is the best I can get. I wouldn't stay here otherwise."

Shion stroked his hand over the bed and recalled all those nights of sleeping outside in the cold.

"Rina?" Shion began and she looked at him with a cheerless smile. "Where you a street kid?"

Rina turned away from Shion and fumbled with her bed sheets.

"We have a rule here." She spoke with her back still turned at Shion. "Don't ask anyone about their past." She turned around and her face was frozen in an odd frown which made her look like another person.  
Shion nodded and slumped down on the bed without asking anything more. He knew he didn't want to talk about his past either, but still, he felt a bit uneasy with that answer.  
He turned over to Rina again and tried to come up with a new subject.

"How come I'm sleeping here?"

Rina looked up at Shion with teary eyes and Shion jumped up.

"It's not that I don't want to. You are really nice Rina. I couldn't be happier."  
Shion looked at her and it seemed like her tears would start to roll down her checks at any moment.

"Really?" she said in a tiny voice and Shion responded in a nod. When Shion thought about it he was really happy that he now was teamed up with Rina.

"Well, tomorrow is your first day. Who is training you?" She asked while she dried her tears.

"Yui." Shion answered.

A light bubbly laughter escaped Rina's mouth.

"Yui?! Oh this is gonna be so much fun! He never train anyone. He will never be able to do it right."

It looked like the girl pictured a scene which made her curl into a ball of laughter.  
Shion could feel himself smile at Rina, and some moments later, she finally faced him.

"You should smile more, Rina. It makes people around you happy." Shion said and smiled.

"You think so?" she asked and smiled more bright than ever before she continued.

"Well, I'm kind of happy that you got here, Shion. Even if we haven't known each other for long I still feel that we are friends." She looked down on her hands.

"I don't feel like I'm so lonely."

Shion opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off by waving her hand.

"We should go to bed now. I don't want to miss your training session tomorrow."

They both made themselves comfortable in their beds and turned off the lights. Shion felt uneasy and rolled over and tried to figure out if Rina was still awake.

"Shion?" she whispered as if she could sense he was awake. Shion bit his lips but took a deep breath.

"About the rule you mentioned earlier. . ."

"Yeah?" she responded from the darkness.

"Does everyone here have a bad past?"

Rina turned his back to him.

"Yes. . ."

* * *

Shion placed the plate on the table and then did the same with the glass.

**_Smack!_**

Shion rubbed the back of his head for the fifth time.

"No! You can't put the glass down like that and your posture is sloppy. Look, stand like this."

Yui pushed Shion away and showed a graceful posture as he swiftly placed the glass on the table.

"Again." Yui demanded and rubbed his temples. Shion had been tortured all morning with the rules of serving and he soon discovered Yui's need of perfection.

_**Smack!**_

"No. Let's just move on to serving a costumer instead." A giggle come from behind and they both span around and saw Rina.

"What's so funny?" Yui yelled at her with an obvious irritation in his voice and she laughed even more.

"If you think it's so funny then get over here and help me!"

Rina turned around to flee but Yui curled into a posture like the one a cheetah have before attacking a prey. He ran after her and Shion could only hear Rina's screams and Yui's anger.  
He was positive that Yui probably had killed her. That graceful person he saw yesterday was just a mask, he is really a demon.

_**Smack!**_

Shion turned around again rubbing his sore head and faced the dark aura of Yui which held an almost dead Rina under his arm.

"What are you spacing out about. . ." the demon asked.

Rina ended up in the chair as the customer and Yui went through the serving too fast for Shion to catch it all. However, Shion noticed that Yui seemed calmer when Rina was with them.

"Always go down on your knees when serving a customer and hold the menu for them. No, not like that. Like this." Yui placed Shion's hands as wished and continued.

"And now in a soft voice ask," Yui who sat beside him lowered his eyes and spoke in a completely different voice. "What do you wish for, my Master?"

"Uhm. . ." Shion could feel his checks color and he looked down.  
Yui responded with a sigh and stood up and it was like the gaze Yui gave him burned into his head.

"I knew he wasn't fit for this." Yui pushed in a chair with a bit more force than needed.

"Yui-" Rina began but she jumped where she sat before Shion as Yui's voice got aggressive.

"No! There is no way he is going be a flower like this. Can't you see that?! He is worthless and we are all just wasting our time."

Yui's words was more painful than Shion thought. He knew that there could be an easy way out off this now. Yui would tell Mark that he wasn't fit for it and he could leave. Shion felt a tiny relief until he meet Rina's eyes. She looked at him with teary green eyes as if she also knew what would happen.  
She doesn't want me to leave, is that it? Shion thought. Rina was the closest thing he had ever been able to call a friend.  
Shion span around and faced the leaving Yui.

"P-Please, don't leave me, my Master!"

Everyone in the room froze and Shion's cheeks turned even more red than before.

* * *

Yui looked at Shion in surprise.  
The white-haired boy's words had made him stop immediately as he was on his hands and knees facing him. His eyes were teary and his voice shaked as he spoke.

"Please. . .don't go, Master." Shion said to him in a soft voice with his cheeks burning.

What was with this sudden change of attitude? Yui felt something stir in him and almost felt like laughing. He went over to Shion and Rina who looked like she was in shock after Shion's impressive act.  
Harshly, Yui grabbed Shion's concealed face and turned it up to face his.  
This made him blush even more in embarrassment and Yui felt a smirk creeping on his face.  
He is kind of cute, looking like this.

"Pretty impressive. So show me what you can do, Worthless-san."

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aaaand I here I am again! I actually am having a hard time writing this. I really don't know where I'm heading yet. So I go with the flow. However, after writing this chapter I feel that I'm on the track, somewhat. . .  
**

**I always tries to not let my mood affect my writing but it is kind of hard. Since I have to re-write chapters that I think gets too influenced by myself.  
However, I want to thank the new people who followed this story! Thank you for making me write.**

Enough of this now.

Dis: I do not own No.6

* * *

Even deep inside in the back of the theater you could hear the low rumble of rain as Shion and Yui practiced dancing.

"One, two, three," Yui clapped his hands in the tact of a waltz and Shion did his best to match it, "One, two, three…"  
Shion felt a hand on his arm who softly adjusted it and then Yui's voice which called out the numbers again.

Shion concentrated on his feet's movements once more and tried to remember how Rina had showed him to turn last night. The past days had been filled with dance practice, how to serve and how to move. Yui was so stern in the beginning that he had collapsed on his bed with pain all over his body from exhaustion.

The long days really took out its rights on him but Shion had noticed that Yui had been more gentle with him for the past days, since he had developed so much. Well, clearly dancing wasn't one of them even if he had spent the night with Rina teaching him how to do some of the steps, and Yui was still a perfectionist as always and was impatient when Shion messed up the dance.

But somehow he was more and more gentle with him, even if he still used that stick to snap his head. Rina must have told him that they practice dancing and the serving rules in their room, he thought and pouted his lips in frustration.  
Ther couldn't be any other explanation to Yui's behaviour otherwise.

Then a hand at his chin and his arm snapped him back again, Yui was there again, softly adjusting him before stepping back. Shion was getting nervous and tried to look up in the ceiling to gain focus again.

He wished Yui could stop doing that, sneaking up on him and gently touch him while he dance or correct his hands when he serves.

The places Yui touched burned as soft as he had touched them but it was still making it harder to concentrate. He felt confused and bit his lip as he thought about why he felt this way now.

Was this called love?

Shion could feel his cheeks blush at the embarrassment and shame of the thought of it. Yui was a man.  
Was it just because his beauty? Shion wondered and got sad at the idea.

Am I that shallow? He thought as he gazed at the tall silver-haired boy, who still counted the numbers, he followed his lean body, his soft skin, his jaw line, his lips and-, Shion lost himself as Yui intensely met his eyes.

No, there was something else to it he felt as something moved inside him.

"What are you looking at?" Yui said and stopped his counting.

"Perhaps," he walked up to Shion with an teasing smile on his face, "Perhaps you have fallen for me?"

Yui tried to take a peek at Shion's face but he turned away. Shion noticed how his legs bump into something behind him and he lost his balance.

Sharp edges hit him multiple times in the back as he fell into a pile of boxes and it made more noise than he expected.

After the crash followed a dense silence before a sound broke it and Yui collapsed in a loud laughter. Shion's jaw dropped as he saw the sincere feelings Yui showed, somehow, it had always felt like Yui always putted up an act around others.

However, now with Yui brimming with laughter as he sat on the floor made Shion look at him in amazement. This was the Yui he had seen the first time as he meet him. The true glimpses of Yui that he had seen were what fascinated him and he could feel his lips spread into a smile.

Shion tried to move out of the sea of boxes but failed as more of them attacked him instead. It followed by another attack of Yui's laughter too which he soon tried to control again.

"Here I'll help you," Yui said still trying to suppress another laughter creeping on.

"I never thought you would be so surprised that you tripped, you really are worthless."

Yui pulled Shion out of the boxes and pulled him to close. Shion placed his hands on Yui's warm chest and tried to push himself away, but Yui took a steady grip around his hand and waist.

"Oh-no! Don't even try to get away," Yui began and started to move in a rhythm, "we are not done with practice."

Yui moved in a waltz and Shion followed in something that wasn't really a waltz.

"You really are worthless." Yui stated and chuckled. Shion could feel his cheeks heat and felt the need to defend his dignity.

"Well, you are the one that is supposed to lead, so it's not my fault that you can't do it right."

"Oh really?" Yui said and stopped.

"What if I told you that you have to step in closer or otherwise it is impossible for the man to lead?"

Shion looked down at the barely noticeable space between them.

"It's fine. It would be weird if I stepped in any closer, right?"

Shion got nervous just by the thought of it since they were just inches from each other.

"Step closer." Yui demanded.

Shion looked up on him and hesitantly stepped a bit closer and he could feel the warmth from his partner's body.

"Closer. . ." Yui whispered and Shion stepped in the last bit.

He could feel Yui's body standing against him. Shion could feel every part of him pressing against him: his hips, arms, chest and his face just beside his own.

Then Yui started to move again and Shion followed perfectly but he couldn't think on anything else than the low voice beside his ear whispering the tact of the dance. Like he needed it now anyways, since every part of his body followed Yui's, which made Yui stop counting and moving to hum a waltz melody instead.

"See? You dance perfectly now, Worthless-san." Yui whispered in a low voice in Shion's ear and he coud feel shivers down his spine.

"Can you please stop whispering in my ear?" Shion mumbled back, "It is already embarrassing as it is."

Shion noticed how a smile was spreading over Yui's face and how his arm tightened around his waist forcing him to push even harder up against his body.

Shion could feel how his body finally couldn't take the tension anymore and a sweet sound escaped his lips.

A wave of embarrassment welled over Shion and he could hear Yui chuckle.

"Opss. . ." he whispered, "My fault." Yui's lips brushed against Shion's ear and neck.

That bastard is doing it on purpose! Shion thought but couldn't stop the heat spreading inside his body.

Is he serious? Shion wondered and tried to push away.

"Well, weeell. . .What is this for a kind of waltz?"

Mark's voice perched through the air and made the two boys stop their waltz.

Yui still hold Shion close but with a careless expression on his face, Shion however, wore a beat red expression and looked down.

How long had he been standing there? Shion wanted to sink through the floor and never come back again.

"Practise is over." Mark said and looked at Yui who now dropped his arms and stepped back from Shion.

Shion noticed a cold face had replaced Yui's happy one just now.

Mark smiled at them both and turned to Shion who flinched at his gaze.

"I need to borrow Yui. Why won't you go and practice with Rina?"

Mark sounded like he always did but Shion felt uneasy leaving Yui with Mark. He looked at Yui who nodded at him to leave so Shion nodded too and hurried away as he tried to cover his burning face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. . ." Shion whispered as his body burned and heart raced.

* * *

**omg Mark you party crasher! ;_;**


End file.
